


coffee morning

by Snowflake (Cineraria)



Category: BDC | Boys Da Capo (Band), Produce X 101 - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22736047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cineraria/pseuds/Snowflake
Summary: Secangkir senyuman dalam kopi (rasa) susu yang menyambut Midam di pagi hari.
Relationships: Lee Midam/Yun Junghwan





	coffee morning

Begitu Midam terbangun, secangkir kopi sudah tersedia di nakas dekat ranjang.

Midam mengambil gelas kopi dan meneguknya. Likuid itu mengalir membasahi kerongkongan dan menghangatkan perutnya. Rasa manis dari gula dan rasa kental krim susu masih tertinggal di mulutnya ketika ia tersenyum tipis. Racikan kopi buatan Junghwan selalu yang terbaik.

Ia kemudian keluar kamar, menemukan Junghwan sedang mengaduk gelas kopinya di meja.

Junghwan tampak lebih tampan dari biasa saat ia mengenakan jaket _hoodie_ abu kesayangannya. Midam ingin tahu kenapa ia mengenakan topi.

Junghwan menyambutnya dengan senyuman. "Kak, sudah bangun? Gimana tidurmu? Nyenyak?"

Ada seringai jail yang terbesit dalam ucapan itu tapi Midam tak peduli dan merasa pertanyaan itu tak perlu dijawab.

Ada piring berisi potongan kue tart. Begitu bergabung duduk di sana, Midam meletakkan gelas kopinya yang tersisa separuh dan mencomot kue.

"Terima kasih kopinya. Omong-omong, rasa manisnya lebih kental dari biasa," Midam berkomentar.

Lelaki itu memasang ekspresi aneh di wajahnya, kemudian seraya memutar bola mata, menghindari tatapan Midam (gelagat yang sangat aneh) Junghwan berujar, "Ah, itu tadi aku pakai susu milikmu."

Midam mengerjap. Sedetik mencerna kalimat itu dengan sangat cepat. Ternganga. Ia pun melompat bangkit dan segera melesat menuju dapur. Mengabaikan kelanjutan ucapan Junghwan di belakangnya.

Ia mencari kotak susunya dan menemukan kardus itu dalam rak penyimpanan. Ketika diambil, kotak susu itu terasa ringan di tangan. Keningnya berkerut menyadari sesuatu. Dengan segera ia berlari ke depan. Wajahnya memasang ekspresi ternganga.

Junghwan malah menatapnya dengan cengiran lebar di bibir, seolah tak ada rasa bersalah. Lelaki itu mengangkat tangan dengan dua jari membentuk V, dan berujar, "Maaf, susumu sudah jadi susu kopi."

"Apa maksudmu? Coba jelaskan!"

Midam melempar kardus susu di meja. Oh! Ia minum susu itu untuk suatu tujuan; supaya bisa cepat tinggi-jujur ia kadang iri dengan postur tubuh Junghwan yang menjulang begitu tinggi. Namun, ia tidak pernah mengira impiannya menjadi _tinggi_ kini dihancurkan oleh kekasihnya sendiri!

"Nanti aku belikan lagi, Kak. Sumpah, aku sedang kehabisan susu untuk campuran kopi." Junghwan menjawab disela sesapan kopinya di bibir gelas. Ia harap penjelasan itu mewakili.

Midam meraih gelasnya dan menenggak sisa kopi dalam sekali tegukan. Ia ingin marah, tapi terlanjur _sayang._ Lagipula kopi ini lezat. Jadi ia memutuskan tandas minum kopi hingga tetes terakhir. Lalu menimpali, "Carikan susu seperti itu lagi, yang isinya dua kali lipat. Hari ini harus sudah beli."

Dan Junghwan tak punya pilihan lain selain mengiyakan.


End file.
